Rocky Faces His Fear
Our story opens at the Pup Park where Rocky, Tundra, and their pups are enjoying some family time. Tundra and the pups are enjoying a pool day while Rocky watches from a chair. The pups are enjoying a present from Ryder and Uncle Zuma, each pup has their own mask and snorkel and are diving down below the water. Aurora comes over to her dad and tells him "this is great dad, you should try it" Tundra wades over and tells Aurora to go play with her brother and sister. Rocky has a sad look on his face because deep down, he would love to swim with his family, but his fear of water keeps him from enjoying. Later on, the family is on their way back to the lookout and Tundra and Rocky are talking to each other. "Tundra, do you think the pups know that I'm afraid of water?" Rocky asks. Tundra thinks for a brief moment and tells him "I've explained to them that you don't like water" she says. "Rocky, it's up to you to face your fears and win" She continues. That evening after the pups have gone to bed, Rocky, Tundra and Zuma are in the TV room, looking at some of the pictures of Tundra scuba diving and playing with the pups in the pool. From out of nowhere, we hear this question. "Zuma, can you teach me to swim? Rocky asks. Tundra has a smile on her face and hugs her mate. "I'm so proud of you Rocky" she says. Zuma looks at Rocky and gives him a high five. "Way to go Rocky" Zuma says. We can get started tomorrow afternoon. Zuma clears it with Ryder and after their chores are done in the morning, Rocky and Zuma head down to the pool. At the pool, Zuma is standing in the water while Rocky is standing on the edge, his paws not wanting to take that first step into the pool. "C'mon Rocky, you can do it" Zuma tells our eco-pup. Rocky takes a deep breath and yells "GREEN MEANS GO" and jumps into the water. While underwater, Rocky starts to panic, but quickly comes up to the surface. "Easy, Rocky" Zuma tells him. Zuma gets Rocky to relax and lay on his back (like he did with Chase). After a few minutes on his back, Rocky realizes he's not afraid of the water. "Rocky Likey" he says as Zuma laughs. "That's going to do it for now Rocky, I don't want to rush it just yet" Zuma says as they climb out of the pool. Back at the Lookout, Rocky is given a hero's welcome. Chase comes up to Rocky and congratulates him for learning how to swim. Rocky tells his friends that he did it for his family as they come running up to him. Tundra gives Rocky a nose rub and the pups are climbing all over their dad. Everyone then goes inside to have dinner and relax. "Rocky, does this mean you'll go to Katie's more often" Skye asks. "One thing at a time, Skye" Rocky says as everyone enjoys a good laugh. Ladsone